David Gaider
David Gaider is a Canadian writer and game designer, who worked for Edmonton, Alberta-located game developer BioWare from 1999Profile at Spectrum Literary Agency. to 2016. Career Gaider began his professional life providing services at restaurants and hotels, while game designing was a side hobby to him. A friend of Gaider, Kalvin, happened to be working at BioWare and suggested to Ray Muzyka and Greg Zeschuk that Gaider be given a recently opened position in the design department. Gaider got the job and, as his first assignment, was given the task of providing designs for Baldur's Gate 2. He wrote the characters HK-47, Jolee Bindo and Carth Onasi for Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, and was the lead writer for Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of the Underdark, on which he wrote both Deekin and Valen Shadowbreath. Gaider was set as lead writer on Baldur's Gate's spiritual successor, Dragon Age: Origins, creating the world of Thedas in which the game is set. He wrote the characters of Zevran, Alistair, Cailan, Morrigan, Shale and Duncan along with the quests "Nature of the Beast" and "Redcliffe".Developer post on Bioware Community.Post № 2. After the success of Origins, Gaider also wrote its book prequels, The Stolen Throne and The Calling. Afterwards, Gaider wrote for Dragon Age II, where he had a major contribution to the plot, creating the characters Cassandra Pentaghast, Fenris, and Meredith, and wrote the follow-up novel, Asunder, which was released on 20 December 2011. In 2012, Gaider released Dragon Age: The Silent Grove, a comic series published by Dark Horse Comics. On 22 January 2016 Gaider left Bioware after 17 years in the company.David Gaider's Twitter Account In February 2016, he joined Beamdog as a creative director, and later left the company in February 2018. Personal life Gaider is openly gay, and in February 2014 he wrote a post on his Tumblr blog, detailing his experiences as a "game developer who happens to be gay."David Gaider's Blog: ON “THE GAY THING” Works Video games *''Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn'' (2000), Interplay Entertainment Corp. *''Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal'' (2001), Interplay Entertainment Corp. *''Neverwinter Nights'' (2002), Infogrames, Inc. *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' (2003), LucasArts *''Neverwinter Nights: Shadows of Undrentide'' (2003), Atari, Inc. *''Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of the Underdark'' (2003), Atari, Inc. *''Dragon Age: Origins'' (2009), Electronic Arts, Inc. *''Dragon Age: Origins – Awakening'' (2010), Electronic Arts, Inc. *''Dragon Age II'' (2011), Electronic Arts, Inc. *''Dragon Age: Inquisition'' (2014), Electronic Arts, Inc. Novels *''Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne'' (2009) *''Dragon Age: The Calling'' (2009) *''Dragon Age: Asunder'' (2011) Comic books * Dragon Age: The Silent Grove (2012) * Dragon Age: Those Who Speak (2013) * Dragon Age: Until We Sleep (2013) References External links *Gaider at RPG Watch *Profile at Bioware Social *David Gaider's rap sheet at MobyGames *David Gaider's blog *David Gaider – Dragon Age : The Silent Grove review Category:BioWare people Category:Canadian bloggers Category:Canadian comics writers Category:Canadian fantasy writers Category:Canadian video game designers Category:Dungeons & Dragons video game designers Category:Gay writers Category:LGBT writers from Canada Category:Living people Category:Male bloggers Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Video game writers Category:Writers from Edmonton Category:Year of birth missing (living people)